The Carrier of Evil
by JamesEathton
Summary: When the Death Eaters find out about the prophecy telling of their Lord's demise at the hands of a child, they come up with a plan to prevent their Lord's death. However, instead of rushing in blindly, Lord Voldemort comes up with a backup plan. A plan which will change a young child's life forever.


**The Carrier of Evil**

**Prologue: Just a Baby**

It was a particularly nasty night, the sky was overcast and dark. Huge storm clouds were approaching in the distance, only increasing the feeling of dread that lingered in the air. Bellatrix Lestrange was wandering through an abandoned field, her inner conflict sickened and scared her. She wondered why the thoughts had come to her, she loved her Lord and would die a thousand times over if it pleased him, yet somewhere deep inside her mind she harbored dangerous thoughts. She was heavily pregnant and something inside her kept telling her to run and abandon her Lord, to keep herself and her baby safe. What scared her the most however, was the fact that she was so tempted to just leave, because no matter how loyal she was to her Lord, she didn't want her child involved. She just wanted her baby to be safe.

* * *

All the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort's inner circle were gathered around an elegant wooden table that was decorated with carvings of violent battles and brutal torture. At the head of the table sat Lord Voldemort himself, each of the Death Eaters were waiting patiently to hear their Lord's new plan for they had recently caught wind of a prophecy that talked of a child with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort who would be born at the end of July. They had narrowed it down to two possible children, the son of Lily and James Potter and the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Lord Voldemort stood and began to tell of the plan to target the Potter's son, after he had completed his telling of the plan he looked at each Death Eater in turn before clearing his throat and saying, "Of course, there is always the chance that we will not succeed in our plans." All who had gathered let out a collective gasp at that statement, Lord Voldemort was never one to feel fear and to question his ability and power so it came as a shock to them that he even thought of failure. "However slim the possibility is, there is always a chance, a chance that I cannot risk to take and it is for this reason that I have come up with a backup plan." He paused before continuing, "I have decided that I will implant a vessel inside another person and if I am to be defeated then my soul will be contained within this carrier of sorts until I regain my full power."

Immediately after he said this, Bellatrix leapt to her feat, "My Lord, may I offer myself for this responsibility." Lord Voldemort turned to her,

"Your offer is appreciated Bellatrix but if I were to fall then all of you here would most likely be taken away for your crimes, it is for this reason that I have decided to leave this burden to another, Bellatrix, bring my your child." Bellatrix did not move,

"My Lord, are you sure?" Her voice was uneven, she sounded scared, "I have read of these kinds of magic, it is said that the bearer of ones soul will let off dark magic that implements negative emotions in everyone they meet, she will be hated and cast out, I beg you to let me bear this burden instead." She pleaded, "She is just a baby." The Dark Lord was not pleased with his follower's reaction,

"You dare deify me?" He growled, Bellatrix whimpered,

"No my Lord, I am sorry I shall fetch her now." With that the Death Eater disappeared, only to reappear just moments later, now carrying a small bundle in her arms, "Here she is my Lord." Bellatrix mumbled. Lord Voldemort took the child and placed her on the floor, he raised his wand and muttered a few words. A black light shot out of his wand and surrounded the small child, who began to cry. After a short while it was done and the baby was now asleep in her mother's arms. The only evidence of the event at all was an image of a coiled up snake imprinted in the child's stomach.

* * *

Bellatrix sat at her home, she was worried, her Lord had left to kill the Potter's child some time ago and she feared to think what was taking him so long. As time past she grew drowsy and was about to fall asleep when she was suddenly torn from her sleepy state by the cry of a baby, her baby.

As she walked towards the room in which her child slept, the cries grew louder causing her to run into the room. When she entered she saw a sight that both frightened her and sickened her, on her child's chest, the symbol left over from Lord Voldemort's spell had begun to glow an eerie green. Bellatrix knew that this meant her Lord had fallen, she also knew that it meant that she was in danger and that the Aurors were coming for her. Well if they were going to take her away then she was going to give the world something to remember her by. With this thought she disappeared and went to find the other Death Eaters. Little did she know that this was the last time that she would see her baby for a long time.


End file.
